The Reason
by Artemis Templar
Summary: Sasuke kembali ke Konoha. Naruto? . Dis : Masashi Kishimoto. I don't make any money from this fiction. PWP. Lemon. Oneshot. NaruSasu. DLDR.


**_Hai, hallo… Apa kabar? Sorry gue lom sempet nerusin yang "Secret" dan "Curious"—ntar ya *grins*_**

 ** _Ah ya, ini fic NaruSasu. Apa ya ini termasuk fic atau bukan, soalnya ini hasil literate roleplaying gue sama Alice (Posseidon) - dia author disini juga, pen name-nya "Kayu dan Api". Well, ini "challenge" buat kita berdua-terutama gue karena ya kalian kan tau sendiri OTP gue siapa… LoL._**

 ** _Disini, gue jelas jadi Sasuke, karena dalam RP, gue ga bisa jadi char lain selain jadi si chickenbutt itu. Dan gue juga ga mau RP an sama yang selain Itachi. That's why I said this is a challenge. Alice jadi Naruto. Oia, Naruto disini ga ada 'ttebayo nya bukan karena dia OOC tapi mungkin hanya ingin menunjukkan untuk Naruto agar terkesan sedikit lebih matang._**

 ** _Alur jelas kayak naik pesawat terbang. Cepet, singkat, pewepe dan apapunlah itu. Ayolah, ini bukan roleplay bersambung, oke? So, bear with it._**

 ** _Enjoy._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Kembali ke Konohagakure, adalah keputusan yang sulit bagi seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

Alasan terbesarnya adalah pemuda kasar berkepala kuning itu. Ia sudah mendengar soal kepulangan Sasuke, sehingga ia sudah menunggu untuk menyambut sang Uchiha di perbatasan desa.

Naruto berdiri disana dengan cengiran khasnya yang cerah dan kokoh seperti matahari. Tubuhnya tegap dengan tangan terlipat, matanya lurus dan berkilat seperti berlian yang keindahannya sangat menipu. Dan ia berkali-kali berteriak memanggil nama pemuda yang tengah berjalan kearahnya dengan pasrah namun terpaksa.

Entahlah, jika dijabarkan, pernahkah kau merasakan begitu ingin memiliki dan menyukai seseorang, hingga kau ingin segera menghampirinya dan menamparnya, menendangnya, memukulnya, menghajarnya hingga babak belur karena dia bodoh?

Karena itulah yang Sasuke rasakan terhadap Hokage muda itu sekarang.

"Astaga Sasukeee! Setelah sekian lama! God, aku sangat sangat merindukanmu, aku bisa mati kapan saja!" Naruto memeluk sang Uchiha dengan tidak sabaran. Lalu menciumi kening Sasuke dengan brutal. "Aku bisa menciummu! Aku sangat mencintaimu!"

Sasuke mendengus galak. Karena ia tahu Naruto selalu mengatakan dan bertindak hal-hal egois, tanpa berpikir. Tanpa tahu-bahwa yang dilakukannya adalah hal ambigu.

Begitulah, 'sahabat' sekaligus rival dari Uchiha yang tersisa atas clan-nya tersebut memang 'oh sangat tidak pernah berubah' dan akhirnya hanya dengusan berat yang terhembus dari mulut pria manis berkulit putih nan mulus tersebut.

"Bisakah kau setidaknya mengecilkan volume suaramu? Kau ini seorang Hokage, dasar memalukan..." Dengus Sasuke.

SEBENARNYA, Uchiha manis ini senang dengan sambutan histeris 'sahabat yang kini ia mulai merasakan sesuatu yang lebih' ini. Tapi, ayolah ini tempat umum. Ketimbang memikirkan rasa senangnya, pria Leo ini malah merasa sangat malu dan sedikit kesal. Entahlah.

"Sudah Naruto, lepaskan aku! Cih, menyebalkan... Kau membuatku malu... " Protes Sasuke sambil mendorong-dorong kasar muka Naruto yang sudah tak berjarak lagi dari mukanya.

Ah, ternyata rona merah muda sudah mulai menghiasi bawah mata dan pipi putih sang Uchiha ini. Terima kasih atas kehisterisan putra Hokage ke empat tersebut.

"Sasuke,... Kau masih menyebalkan, sombong dan-" Naruto tersenyum lebar. "-dan bodoh seperti dulu-ttebayo! Aku jadi ingin menikahimu!"

Naruto menyambar pundak sahabatnya dan merangkulnya kasar, lalu membawanya berjalan menelusuri desa yang cukup banyak berubah ini sampai ke kediamannya yang... Well, tidak se'bobrok' dulu. Karena sekarang ia seorang hokage.

"Teme, apa tomat yang kau makan membuat tubuhmu menyusut? Kau makin pendek saja. Dan kulitmu jadi putih begitu apa kau..." Kalimat Naruto menggantung di udara. Karena yang benar saja, sejak kapan Sasuke jadi semanis ini? Rambutnya makin panjang, kulitnya seperti porselen yang cantik dan tubuhnya mungil. Bahkan ia tampak lebih manis dari Hinata.

Deg. Deg. Deg. Deg.

"Err... Lupakan! Aku sudah membeli banyak makanan untuk menyambut kedatanganmu!"

Naruto salah tingkah. Dia segera membayangkan beberapa wanita dengan dada besar agar instingnya terkendali dan tidak berpikir atau berbuat tidak senonoh tentang sahabatnya yang notabenenya laki-laki itu.

O-ow, sepertinya Hokage baru ini agak membutuhkan sebongkah cermin. Sasuke dengan sebal menaikkan sebelah alis berikut pinggir bibirnya mendengar 'label-label' yang ditempelkan untuknya dari si rubah pirang ini.

"Aku mengembalikan kata-katamu, tuan Hokage..." Jawab Sasuke menahan kesal.

Begitupun, kedua lelaki yang sudah sukses tumbuh menjadi pria dewasa ini tetap merasakan kehangatan di dalam hatinya masing-masing berkat banyaknya kejadian yang menuntun mereka hingga menjadi seperti sekarang ini.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya tanpa menunjukkan perlawanan apapun saat Naruto merangkulnya. Bahkan ia sedikit terpana melihat perubahan yang terjadi pada desa tempatnya lahir. Terbesit perasaan bangga terhadap 'pahlawan' disampingnya yang sedang merangkulnya ini.

"Hn... Tak ada manusia menyusut, Usuratonkachi... Bersyukurlah tentang dirimu yang berarti sudah bertambah tinggi... " Sengaja Sasuke memanggil Naruto dengan sebutan 'khusus' nya sejak kecil dulu.

Jauh di lubuk hatinya yang terdalam, ada seuntai harapan yang ingin disampaikan kepada Hokage baru ini. Namun, ia selalu ragu dan takut. Yah, mungkin nanti sajalah-begitu pikirnya.

"Apapun asal jangan makanan yang manis..."

"Damn it!" Celetuk Naruto tiba-tiba karena yang menghiasi pikiran kotornya bukanlah wanita-wanita berdada besar, melainkan Sasuke yang manis dan 'jinak' tengah memanggilnya dengan mesra. "Gah, gara-gara kau teme, aku jadi berpikir macam-macam."

Naruto membuka pintu rumahnya dan mempersilahkan sang Uchiha untuk masuk. Naruto melepaskan jubah hokagenya, berikut kemeja oranye miliknya, membuat bagian atas tubuh tan atletisnya terekspos.

"Kau jangan kaget. Aku selalu telanjang kalau dirumah." Ucap Naruto enteng dengan cengiran khasnya seraya menjatuhkan pantatnya di sofa. "Duduklah. Jangan sungkan-sungkan, bukankah ini akan jadi rumahmu juga teme." Goda Naruto dengan alis yang ia naik turunkan secara genit. Lalu tertawa bodoh atas candaan garingnya.

"Heh... Kau memang seperti itu sejak dulu... Mesum seperti Kakashi... " Uchiha tunggal itu terkekeh sinis sambil menjatuhkan tubuhnya yang sedikit lelah di sofa.

Deg!

'Tunggu! Apa itu barusan? Mengapa tiba-tiba jantungku? Cih! Mengapa kau harus setengah telanjang begitu, Dobe?" Sungut Sasuke dalam hati.

Sejenak ia terpesona dengan perubahan tubuh Naruto yang 'ohpleaseitwassosexydamnit'. Kulitnya agak sedikit lebih kecoklatan dibanding masa kecilnya dulu, matanya juga sedikit lebih memicing. Aura kedewasaan dan kepemimpinan menyeruak hebat di seluruh tubuh Naruto.

"Na-Naruto... Kau..."

Baiklah, Sasuke gugup hingga ia tak mampu mendengar celoteh iseng yang menggoda dari Naruto barusan. Ia ingin mengalihkan pandangan matanya dari tubuh gagah di depannya ini tapi tidak bisa.

'Sialan kau, Naruto-cepat pakai bajumu...' Sayangnya itu hanya jeritan bathin Sasuke yang jelas tak kan terdengar oleh manusia menyebalkan-menurut Sasuke-ini.

Akhirnya keduanya hanya terdiam. Sasuke? Ayolah, Uchiha bukan clan yang 'cerewet' dan di anugerahi kemampuan untuk bicara duluan. Jadi, tak mungkin jika Sasuke harus memegang naskah untuk memulai pembicaraan. Itu tak berlaku.

Naruto menggeram tidak sabar saat Sasuke hanya mematung di tempatnya dengan gugup.

"Oh. Come on, duduk saja di sebelahku. Dan berhentilah memandangiku begitu." Satu tarikan dari lengan besar Naruto dan Sasuke jatuh terduduk secara paksa tepat di sebelahnya. Bahkan, lebih dekat. Sehingga posisi mereka nyaris seperti orang berpelukan.

Lihatlah, mata sepekat malam itu cantik sekali, serasi dengan kulitnya yang putih.

NarUto menelan ludahnya sendiri karena suasana semakin canggung. Ia bisa saja menyerang sahabatnya ini. Tapi ia juga tidak mau berakhir dengan dirinya terbakar amaterasu karena melecehkan teman sendiri.

"Well, Sasuke..." Naruto mencoba membuka topik. "Kenapa lama sekali kau baru kembali? Kau tahu, kupikir kau cuma akan pergi seminggu. Aku menunggumu seperti orang gila teme." Terang Naruto, jujur.

Ia mencomot segelas jus jeruk yang terhidang di meja lalu meminumnya.

'Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke'-entah sudah berapa kata 'Sasuke' yang terlontar dari mulut Naruto sejak tadi mereka bertemu. Sasuke merasa begitu rindu. Entah apa. Bahkan sekarang ia merasakan hal yang lebih jika NARUTO yang menyebut namanya.

Itu menyebalkan. Bukan Naruto yang menyebalkan-oke,Naruto setengah menyebalkan-tapi ia sadar dirinya lebih menyebalkan karena tak bisa mengakui tentang apa yang sedang membuncah di dalam hatinya.

"Hn, aku tak pernah memintamu untuk menungguku... Jadi, tak ada gunanya kau protes padaku..."

Sasuke tidak fokus. Itulah kebenarannya. Karena itulah mulutnya melontarkan kalimat yang 'sangat manis' untuk sahabatnya ini.

'Oi, Dobe... Apa eksekusi mati itu akan berlaku jika ada seorang homoseksual di Konoha ini? Jika ya, lebih baik aku bunuh diri sebelum di eksekusi karena perasaan aneh dalam hatiku ini padamu'-sedikitnya itulah 'kejujuran' dan 'kebenaran' Sasuke.

Ia mencintai Naruto. Tentu bukan sebagai sahabat.

"Teme. Kalau aku masih semuda dulu aku pasti sudah menantangmu adu tinju sekarang karena ucapan menyebalkanmu itu. Ck."

Naruto memperhatikan air muka Sasuke yang tidak biasa. Alisnya lalu bertaut khawatir. Kedua pipi Sasuke memerah dan ia tampak gelisah. Well, ia sudah bertahun-tahun mengenal Sasuke. Ia tahu sahabatnya ini sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu, entah apa itu, dan menutupinya dengan bersikap sok tegar seperti ini. Terakhir Sasuke menunjukkan raut seperti itu adalah ketika ia sedang sakit perut karena dipaksa Naruto memakan yakisoba yang sangat pedas.

"Oi kau sepertinya tidak sehat teme." Dengan sok tahu, Naruto memegang kedua pipi Sasuke dan menempelkan kening mereka, siapa tahu Sasuke demam atau apa. "Err... Kau berkeringat dingin tapi wajahmu merah, Sasuke. Kau kenapa? Lapar?"

Naruto menatap Sasuke. Ucapannya serius dengan nada yang memberat. Semata-mata mengkhawatirkan kesehatan sahabat cantiknya ini. Ya, kesehatan.

Sontak mata Sasuke terbelalak. Ditambah wajah mereka kini nyaris menempel-sudah menempel walau hanya kening. Spontan ia menepis tangan Naruto yang sedang menangkup pipinya dan menjauhkan wajahnya yang begitu dekat dengannya.

"Jangan dekat-" Buru-buru Sasuke menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kanannya dengan kuat. Ia nyaris keceplosan kata-kata yang mengandung arti ganda dan sarat akan kesalahpahaman nantinya. "Aku tak apa-tidak lapar-tidak sakit..." Lanjutnya dengan kata-kata dan intonasi yang kaku.

JIKA Sasuke bisa, ia ingin segera memeluk sosok menawan di depannya ini. Menyatakan apa yang sedang bergemuruh di dalam hatinya. Bahkan menyerahkan dirinya untuk dimiliki oleh jinchuuriki rubah ekor sembilan ini.

Sayangnya, ia tak bisa. Sasuke MEMANG kuat. Tapi, untuk urusan yang bersangkutan dengan cinta dan sejenisnya, Uchiha terakhir ini berada di bawah garis nol alias minus.

Setelah dipastikan keningnya sudah tak bersentuhan dan wajahnya sudah berjarak dari Naruto, ia menghela nafas panjang sambil memejamkan matanya berusaha untuk tetap tenang dan mengusir kegugupannya. Namun...

"Jangan terlalu dekat... Kau membuatku jadi aneh..." Sasuke berbisik lirih sambil memalingkan mukanya.

Sempurna, Sasuke. Kau melakukan kesalahan terbesar karena sudah berlaku begitu manis. Berdoalah semoga Naruto tetap pada kebodohannya dan tetap miskin akan kepekaannya.

"Huh? Aneh? Aneh bagaimana?" Naruto hanya berkedip bodoh. Ia bingung, kenapa Sasuke begitu gengsi untuk jujur kalau dia sakit perut, misalnya. Naruto akan berbaik hati meminjamkan toiletnya dan tidak menceritakan ini pada siapapun.

Tapi pemikiran cetek hokage ketujuh ini buyar seketika saat pandangannya secara tidak sengaja melihat gundukan memadat di antara kaki Sasuke. Uchiha bungsu itu juga benafas dengan tidak beraturan, dengan pipi memerah.

Holy shit. Naruto menelan ludahnya lagi.

"O-oi, Sasuke-" ia menatap Sasuke dekat dan berbisik, seolah hal memalukan yang akan ia katakan akan terdengar oleh kazekage yang jauh di sana. "Kau bereaksi?"

Sasuke langsung menutup kakinya dan menjepit sesuatu yang 'hidup' di antara kedua pahanya tersebut. Masih memalingkan mukanya, Sasuke menahan nafasnya yang hanya membuat nafasnya semakin aneh dan tak beraturan.

"Jangan frontal begitu, bodoh! Dasar menyebalkan..."

Namun, setelah berkata ketus begitu, Sasuke menolehkan wajahnya ke arah Naruto yang sedang berbisik panas. Membalas tatapan Hokage tampan ini dengan mata yang sedikit berdilatasi seolah ingin mereka berkomunikasi dalam diam seperti ini saja.

"Gara-gara kau... Aku jadi begini... " Bisiknya lemah.

Sudah tak bisa lari lagi. Ia memang ingin segera di rengkuh oleh kehangatan teman kecilnya yang sekarang sudah menjelma menjadi pria menawan ini.

"Kalau kau tak mau, cepat usir aku sekarang juga... " Desah Sasuke pasrah sambil mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Naruto.

Tak ada kecupan, tak ada sentuhan apapun. Hanya bisikan yang nyaris tak terdengar kecuali oleh binatang yang memiliki pendengaran infrasonik saja yang bisa mendengarnya.

'Aku mencintaimu'-itu yang tertangkap oleh Naruto melihat gerak bibir tipis nan ranum Sasuke yang sedang berusaha mati-matian menyampaikan apa yang terpendam selama ini.

"Well, Sasuke. Aku-" Naruto menelan ludahnya lagi saat jarak mereka semakin menipis. Dia dilema besar. Ia tak tahu apa maksud Sasuke, ia tak sempat mendengar apapun. Tapi, ia mengerti kalau sahabatnya yang manis ini perlu 'pertolongan'.

Oke, pikiran kotor Naruto tadi seolah jadi kenyataan. Bahkan lebih baik.

"-b-biarkan aku membantumu." Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan serius. Ia tidak tega dengan wajah tersiksa itu. Naruto bersumpah ia akan menerima apapun resikonya. Ia hanya tidak mungkin membiarkan Sasuke menderita. "Aku akan melakukannya dengan hati-hati."

Well, setidaknya bagi Naruto, menahan hal seperti itu adalah penderitaan besar.

Naruto memberanikan diri menyentuh pipi Sasuke dan mendekatkan lagi wajahnya. Ia mencoba mengecup singkat bibir sahabatnya. Mungkin setelah ini ia akan mendapatkan tonjokan telak di wajahnya tapi ia tak peduli.

Dan diluar dugaan, ia tidak mendapatkan penolakan apapun. Mungkin, Sasuke memang hanya perlu pertolongan.

Naruto kemudian sedikit memiringkan kepalanya, ia mencium bibir Sasuke lagi, mengulumnya lembut dan sedikit memberinya lumatan kecil dan sesekali menjilatnya nakal.  
Naruto bernafas berat, pundak tegapnya mulai naik-turun tak beraturan. Tulang-tulang besarnya seakan mengeras. Tubuhnya mulai terasa panas dan keringat bermunculan dari setiap permukaan kulit tan-nya hanya karena seutas ciuman.

Pandangan Sasuke mengabur dan seolah isi kepalanya terbang entah kemana. Bibir seksi yang sejak lama membuatnya meneteskan air liur itu sedang menyentuh bibirnya. Naruto sedang menciumnya.

'Si bodoh ini benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang sedang dilakukannya...' Gerutu Sasuke dalam hati.

Ah, masa bodo. Ini adalah hal yang diinginkannya sejak lama. Sekalipun sekarang Naruto sedang kerasukan setan rubah, Sasuke tak peduli. Hasrat terlarangnya setidaknya tersambut walau dalam spontanitas dan sama sekali tanpa campur tangan cinta. Belum.

Bibir mungil sang Uchiha mulai basah dan licin berkat lumatan dan kuluman sang Hokage. Itu membuat Sasuke semakin-bergairah. Perlahan, dengan sedikit ragu, si raven yang cantik-menurut Naruto-ini merekahkan bibirnya seolah mempersilakan Naruto untuk bertamu ke dalamnya. Ke tempat dimana seharusnya sesama lelaki itu tidak boleh saling bersapa.

Tentu saja, bagi pria yang lebih 'mesum' dari Sasuke itu menyambutnya dengan senang hati. Sasuke sempat membelalakkan matanya sejenak saat merasakan lidah kokoh Naruto melesak masuk dengan angkuhnya ke dalam mulut mungilnya.

"Nh... N-Naru..."

Rintihan barusan bukan berarti Sasuke tidak mau, tapi, ia sedang kewalahan meladeni serangan lidah sang Hokage muda ini. Nafasnya tertahan dan sesekali terhembus kuat. Suara kecupan basah dan jeda nafas mereka mulai bergema di ruangan besar tersebut. Sasuke terlena.

Naruto tertegun dalam diam. Nafsunya seketika menggelegak saat ia mendengar rintihan halus sang Uchiha yang sangat-manis. Ia mendengus tidak sabaran dan semakin mendominasi ciuman itu dengan tergesa. Lidahnya terus menjilat lidah mungil Sasuke tanpa ampun. Naruto menghisap dan melumat bibir sahabatnya ini seolah ia bisa memakannya.  
Naruto merengkuh pundak Sasuke dengan sebelah tangannya, memeluknya erat tanpa melepas ciuman mereka. Ia justru semakin menekan dan memperdalam cumbuannya, hingga kepala Sasuke terdongak kewalahan.

Walaupun Sasuke selalu mengalahkannya dalam hal akademik, tapi kali ini sepertinya ia berhasil membalik posisi. Sasuke terlihat tidak berdaya dan menikmati disaat yang sama.

Naruto menghisap bibir bawah Sasuke, lalu menggigit dagu mungilnya dengan nakal.

"Ghh. Kau luar biasa Sasuke." Sergah Naruto dengan suara rendah dan nafas tak beraturan. Ia menyeringai senang melihat wajah memerah Sasuke yang sangat-erotis. Naruto menatapnya lapar, mata sebiru lautannya berkilat penuh nafsu, seringai menawan masih menghiasi rahang tegasnya, seolah sosok bodohnya selama ini lepas dari tubuhnya.

Ia tiDak peduli kalau ternyata dirinya adalah seorang gay. Tapi tunggu dulu-akan mengerikan jika melakukan hal seperti ini dengan Shikamaru, Kiba atau Rock lee. Eww.  
Mungkin Naruto bukan gay.  
Dia hanya punya ketertarikan khusus pada seorang Uchiha Sasuke saja. Sejak dulu. Dan si bodoh ini tak pernah mengerti ketertarikan macam apa itu-sampai hari ini.

Detik berikutnya Naruto melahap leher putih Sasuke, menghisapnya dan menciuminya dengan kalap. Sesekali ia menggigit-gigit kecil permukaan kulit wangi itu. Tangan kokohnya mulai meremas sebelah dada Sasuke dengan genit, ia menekan dan memilin tonjolan kecil disana yang masih tertutup rapat.

"Tunggu... Naruto..." Protes Sasuke yang justru malah seperti undangan yang menarik bagi Naruto.

Secara insting, Sasuke mendongakkan kepalanya saat pemuda yang dicintainya ini melahap lehernya. Ia sama sekali tak menyangka bahwa disentuh oleh seorang Naruto bisa membuatnya begitu terhanyut.

Sesekali dadanya menghentak bereaksi atas sentuhan jahil rubah liar ini. Ia menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya demi mencegah rintihan atau erangan meluncur keluar lagi dari mulutnya.

Mari berimajinasi. Sasuke pernah membaca tentang dongeng gadis berkerudung merah yang diculik seekor rubah. Sekarang ia mengerti mengapa gadis itu begitu pasrah dan menyerahkan diri pada sang rubah karena sekarang ia sendiri merasa bahagia tertawan oleh rubah mempesona yang sedang memeluknya ini.

"Na-ruto... Nanti... Ada yang datang... " Bisiknya tertahan.

Sasuke merasa dirinya akan meledak. Ia bersumpah jika Naruto menghentikan ini sekarang, ia akan memporak-porandakan desa Konohagakure. Egois sekali. Tapi, begitulah Sasuke. Apapun yang diinginkannya, harus didapatkannya.

"Jangan berisik-gh-Sasuke. Biar saja kalau ada yang datang, aku sudah tidak bisa berhenti lagi."

Terserah Sasuke mau bilang apa. Naruto sudah dikuasai nafsu untuk saat ini. Ia mendorong pemuda irit bicara dihadapannya ini tidak sabar hingga berbaring dengan ia yang menindihnya dengan tatapan siap memangsa. Naruto membuka pakaian Sasuke dengan tergesa, menampilkan dada putih tanpa cacat dengan dua tonjolan merekah yang menggiurkan. Naruto menelan air liurnya sendiri yang nyaris menetes.

"Sasuke-" Naruto menyeringai senang, ia terengah, hawa laparnya sangat menggebu saat ini. "-aku haus…Hh…Biarkan aku minum."

Detik berikutnya Naruto segera melahap tonjolan kecil itu dengan lapar, ia menghisapnya dan menjilatnya dengan ujung lidah yang memutar, lalu menghisapnya lagi.  
Sementara tangan besarnya mulai meremas dan menggoda bagian pribadi Sasuke yang semakin memadat.

"Yang berisik itu kau, Usuratonkachi... " Bantahnya di sela nafasnya yang sekarang memburu.

Geli sekali. Menyenangkan. Selama ini Sasuke selalu merutuk buku "Icha-Icha-Paradise" milik Kakashi, tapi untuk kali ini mungkin Sasuke perlu sedikit berterimakasih karena berhasil 'mengajarkan' Naruto hingga selihai ini.

Nafsunya terbakar. Tangannya mulai merayap ke rambut Naruto dan sedikit menjambaknya agar menjauh. Sementara kakinya menjepit tangan Naruto yang mulai lancang menggoda miliknya. Itu semua ambigu. Menjambak untuk menjauhkan? kenapa tidak menendang saja sekalian? Menjepit untuk menghentikan? Sepertinya akan lebih pas artinya jika 'menjepit' agar Naruto melanjutkan.

"Kalau kau bicara kotor lagi, kubunuh kau..."

Ancaman yang manis. Ancaman dimana sebenarnya gairah Sasuke semakin mendidih mendengar godaan verbal dari sang rubah.

Tanpa Sasuke sadari, ia menekuk kaki kanannya yang berada tepat diantara kedua kaki Naruto yang sedang menindihnya hingga milik Naruto yang sudah mengeras bergesekan dengan pahanya. Ia hanya berlaku spontan karena tubuhnya terhentak di setiap stimulasi yang diberikan Naruto. Tak ada maksud lain.

"Fuck. Sasuke-ghh." Naruto menggeram tertahan saat lutut sang Uchiha menyentuh miliknya. "Kau membuatku ereksi." Ucapnya frontal.

Naruto tersiksa. Ia segera membuka celananya, menampilkan organ vital miliknya yang tentunya besar dan berdenyut tidak sabar. Naruto lalu mendekatkan miliknya itu ke wajah cantik sang Uchiha.

"Sasuke. Hh-please." Mohonnya frustasi, ia bisa mati karena keindahan Sasuke saja. Ia ingin merasakan kehangatan mulut manis yang mencuri ciuman pertamanya itu-dengan cara yang lebih 'dewasa'.

Sejenak Sasuke tertegun. Bahkan ia kehilangan reflek berkedipnya. Pasalnya benda yang sedang menjulang tegak dihadapannya itu sangat-menggiurkan. Sasuke masih mengumpulkan kesadarannya dan memastikan ini bukan mimpi.

Terakhir ia melihat milik Naruto itu saat di dalam hutan pada ujian Chuunin ketika mereka 'terpaksa' mandi bersama di sungai. Waktu itu Sasuke ingat benar milik Naruto masih sebesar bayi hamster yang lahir prematur. Tapi sekarang, benda yang seperti bayi tikus kurang gizi dahulu sudah tumbuh begitu berisi dan kekar.

Ups, air liur Sasuke nyaris menetes. Buru-buru ia menjilat bibirnya selain untuk mencegah air liurnya menetes tapi juga sekaligus melumasi bibirnya agar memudahkan dirinya melahap daging matang yang lezat menantang itu.

Tak punya waktu untuk mengangguk setelah beberapa detik terbuang untuk terpana, Sasuke langsung membuka mulutnya dan memasukkan benda tumpul dan berkedut itu ke dalam mulutnya. Seluruhnya.

Diam sejenak, Sasuke mulai menggerakkan lidahnya dahulu sebagai sapaan awal. menggelitik badan dari batang tersebut baru setelahnya ia mulai memaju-mundurkan kepalanya dengan tempo lambat.

"Mmphh... Hmnnn..."

"God, Sasuke. Hhh-" Naruto menyeringai senang. Ia menyisir rambut sepekat arang itu dengan lembut, lalu memaju mundurkan pinggulnya menyamakan ritme yang diberikan Sasuke. Rasa hangat bercampur geli memanjakannya dengan begitu bagus.

Wajah Sasuke yang tampak penuh, memerah dengan mata terpejam, seolah menjadi pemandangan terindah yang pernah memanjakan sepasang mata sang hokage. Naruto mempercepat gerakannya, dan saat ia merasakan kenikmatan itu hampir menggelegak, Naruto segera mengeluarkan miliknya dari sana, menyudahi penjajahan itu.

"Sudah Sasuke. Hh. Aku tidak mau keluar dulu." Ucapnya jujur. Ia memang tidak mau menyudahi ini, apalagi mencapai klimaks sebelum Sasuke.

Dengan tidak sabar, ia membuka celana Sasuke. Sasuke sempat menahannya, tapi tenaga seorang jinchuriki yang dikuasai nafsu tidak bisa diremehkan. Sasuke menyerah. Naruto menegak air liurnya sendiri melihat pemandangan di depannya ini.  
Kaki Sasuke ternyata sangat mulus. Indah sekali. Berikut organ vitalnya yang menegak dengan manisnya, cairan pre-cum meleleh dari sana seperti saus vanilla.

Naruto mengangkat kedua kaki jenjang itu dan meletakkannya di kedua pundaknya, menciuminya dari betis sampai ke paha. Aroma manis berbaur wangi cairan Sasuke hampir membuatnya gila.

"Kau menakjubkan, Sasuke," racau Naruto sambil terus menciumi dan menghisap permukaan paha dalam Sasuke dan sedikit mengangkatnya, "aku sangat menyukaimu."

Tangannya menyentuh organ vital Sasuke dan memijatnya, mengocoknya perlahan dengan tempo yang semakin cepat secara konstan. Sementara ia mulai menjilat belahan pantat menggiurkan itu, mengecapnya dan menggodanya dengan ujung lidah sampai ke permukaan lubang surgawi disana.

"Uh... Naruto... Ini memalukan... Hhhh..." Desah Sasuke tertahan.

Posisinya sekarang memang memalukan. Ia benar-benar di telanjangi, secara harafiah juga secara visual oleh Naruto. Rasa perih sejenak memercik di hatinya saat Naruto hanya mengatakan 'suka' padanya. Bukan 'cinta'. Tapi, Sasuke tak bisa berbuat banyak untuk memprotesnya, toh setidaknya Naruto sedang memberinya kemesraan. Walaupun hanya sekali ini.

Secara insting Uchiha cantik ini mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya mengikuti gerak tangan sang penyerang yang sedang memanjakannya. Rasa panas dan basah di bagian paling pribadinya semakin menyulut birahinya hingga ia mencapai titik dimana ia merasa tidak tahan dan ingin lebih.

"Cukup Naruto... Hhh... Jangan menggodaku..."

Setiap Naruto menusuk lubang surgawinya dengan lidah padatnya itu, Sasuke spontan mengkontraksikan otot cincin luarnya. Sasuke merasa kurang. Ia ingin sesuatu yang lebih keras dan panjang memenuhi lubangnya. Ada sesuatu di dalam sana yang memberontak ingin segera mendapat perhatian.

Uchiha malang ini mulai mengerang frustrasi. Belum cukup. Ia mau lagi. Ia ingin Naruto memilikinya. Ia ingin bersatu dengan Naruto. Ia mencintai pemuda Uzumaki berambut pirang ini karena itulah...

"Naruto... Cepatlah, baka... "

"Sasuke-kau tidak sabaran." Naruto terkekeh senang. Ia menurut, menurunkan sebelah kaki Sasuke dan mulai memposisikan miliknya yang cukup besar itu di permukaan lubang Sasuke yang masih saja berkedut cepat.

"Ini akan sakit, hh-bertahanlah." Naruto berkonsentrasi agar ia tak menyakiti Sasuke. Secara perlahan, ia memasukkan miliknya kesana. Senti demi senti. Dan untuk sesaat rasanya memang menyakitkan karena lubang Sasuke meremasnya terlalu kuat saat kepala kejantanannya berhasil masuk.

Naruto mengatur nafasnya, ia menatap sahabatnya, yang ia rasakan saat ini begitu rumit. Asal Sasuke tahu saja, bukan kepala kosong yang membuat Naruto menjadi seorang hokage. Dia memang bodoh. Tapi tidak sebodoh itu.

Dia hanya tak mau terlalu cepat menyimpulkan.

Dalam beberapa kesempatan Sasuke bisa saja membunuhnya.  
Atau membiarkannya mati saat di akademi dulu. Saat tim tujuh hanya mengandalkan kekuatan Sasuke, saat Naruto belum sekuat ini.

Atau saat Sasuke meninggalkan desa lagi, saat Naruto bercerita soal dirinya sudah menjadi pria dewasa dan sudah saatnya menikah.

Sasuke bukan hanya pergi untuk menebus dosa. Dia juga bukan kembali hanya karena merindukan desa.

Naruto tertegun. Dia diam untuk sejenak.

'Sasuke... Sudah selama ini... '

Dia tahu jawabannya. Dia tahu bahkan Sasuke mencintainya sejak sebelum mengenal apa itu cinta.

'Nih, makanlah' Pikiran Naruto sempat bernostalgia saat Sasuke nekat melanggar aturan untuk memberinya makan.

"Sasuke..." Naruto menurunkan kepalanya, lalu menangkap bibir Sasuke dan menciumnya sayang. Ia tahu, mungkin ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk bicara soal cinta, ia memeluk pemuda manis ini dengan erat, lalu mulai melanjutkan pergerakannya. Ia memasukkannya lagi dalam satu hentakkan terakhir hingga miliknya tertanam seutuhnya didalam tubuh sang Uchiha.

Naruto membenamkan wajahnya di leher Sasuke. Ia menciumi leher jenjang itu, namun ada yang berbeda.

Pemuda ini lebih 'diam' dari sebelumnya.

"Boleh aku bergerak-hh-Sasuke?"

Sasuke memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat dan menggigit bibir bawahnya sambil mengerang tertahan. Dua buah bulir airmata menggenang di sudut matanya dan kemudia mengalir.  
Sakit sekali. Benda besar dan padat itu merobek lubang sempitnya yang masih perawan. Rasa panas menjalar di bagian bawah Sasuke hingga mematikan rasa di bagian atas tubuhnya.

"Na-rutooo... Hhhhaahh..."

Ia menarik nafas panjang mencoba untuk rileks. Ia berusaha keras untuk mencari sugesti agar ia bisa menyesuaikan diri. Ia mengumpulkan segala keyakinannya bahwa impiannya untuk dimiliki pemuda yang beberapa bulan lebih muda darinya ini sudah menjadi kenyataan.

'Aku milikmu, Naruto... Setidaknya hari ini kau adalah milikku...' Jerit Sasuke dalam hati.

Perlahan, mutiara hitam milik Uchiha manis ini mulai muncul lagi dari kelopak matanya. Kali ini lebih bercahaya-memantulkan cahaya karena terlihat sedikit basah. Ia memandang 'kekasih' nya dengan lekat. Menyampaikan segala rasa yang terpendam selama ini dalam diamnya.

Rasa sakit yang tadi menyeruak mulai menghilang perlahan. Yang tertinggal hanya rasa panas yang menggoda dan menuntut untuk Naruto segera menyerangnya. Rasa penuh di tubuhnya masih kurang. Ada yang kurang dan ia ingin segera di lengkapi.

"Lakukan, Naruto... Jangan banyak bertanya... Kau memalukan kalau bicara kotor begitu..."

"Oke, oke. Ini salahmu karena terlalu sempit, seakan kau sedang mematahkan milikku." Naruto terkekeh, ia lalu mencium salah satu kelopak mata sang Uchiha yang berkaca. "Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke. Aku bergerak sekarang."

Naruto mempererat pelukannya, ia menatap sosok di bawahnya dengan intens, solah sepasang berlian sebiru samudera miliknya bisa menenggelamkan sang Uchiha.  
Naruto mulai bergerak, memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya dengan kecepatan teratur, menciptakan gesekan panas yang menjalar ke seluruh tubuh.

"Ghh. S-sasuke. Kau nikmat." Naruto mempercepat sodokannya, ia mulai menyentuh dan menghentak titik kenikmatan Sasuke di dalam sana. Sementara tangan besarnya tergoda untuk menyentuh lagi organ vital Sasuke yang sempat terabaikan, dan mulai mengocoknya dengan ritme yang senada dengan hentakkan pinggulnya yang kian cepat.

Suara decakan becek yang tercipta seketika menguar, mengalun secara erotis mengiringi kegiatan terlarang membasahi wajah sang dominan, tubuh kekarnya basah, panas, tenaganya seolah membuncah dikuasai nafsu saat sodokannya semakin cepat dan keras, tak terkendali.

Naruto merusak kepala sofa yang ia gunakan untuk menopang tangannya, kayu disana patah berkat ia yang mati-matian menahan diri agar tidak menyerang Sasuke seperti monster. Naruto menggeram nikmat, ia kembali mencium rahang dan leher Sasuke yang tampak semakin menggiurkan setiap detiknya.

"Nn... Ah... Naru-Ah... Oh..." Lenguhnya.

Kali ini Sasuke sudah tak sanggup menahan suaranya lagi. Semakin ditahan semakin menyiksa. Ini terlalu nikmat. Bahkan ia merasa matanya buta sesaat ketika ujung milik Naruto yang gagah itu menghantam titik surgawinya. Sasuke sekarat.

Sasuke dengar barusan Naruto sempat mengucapkan kata cinta untuknya, tapi ia masih ragu dan memutuskan untuk memastikannya lagi nanti. Setelah kegiatan ini selesai. Ia berharap tak diusir dari surganya setelah sesi bercintanya ini selesai. Singkatnya ia ingin kata-kata Naruto tadi itu adalah sungguh-sungguh.

Sedikit berinisiatif, Sasuke melingkarkan kakinya ke pinggang Naruto dan merangkul tengkuk tuan muda Hokage ini untuk mengundangnya ke ciuman yang dalam.

"Na-Hmnn... Narutooo... Hhh..."

Kocokan tangan Naruto dan sodokan ganas di lubangnya mengangkat Sasuke ke puncak kenikmatan yang sepertinya akan segera di raihnya. Ia membuka matanya dan memandang sosok jantan di atasnya ini dengan intens.

"Aku-dekat... Naruto... Oh... Aku..."

Benar saja, beberapa detik setelahnya, Sasuke spontan memejamkan matanya lagi, mengangkat sedikit pinggulnya dan menghempaskan kepalanya ke sofa dalam keadaan mendongak ke belakang.

"Aaaarrghhh... Narutoooo...Hhh..." Jeritnya seolah ia lupa bahwa mereka bukan di dalam kamar hotel yang terjamin kerahasiaannya.

Setelah jeritan panjang barusan, otot dinding dalam lubang Sasuke berkontraksi hebat, mencengkeram kencang milik Naruto dan kemudian berkedut kuat namun berirama memerah milik Naruto yang masih bergerak menyodok ruang bagian dalam tubuhnya tersebut.

Cairan kental berwarna putih melompat keluar dari milik Sasuke dengan amat lincah. Mendarat ke dada, leher, bibir bahkan ada yang berhasil mencapai mata Sasuke. Uchiha polos ini begitu bergairah rupanya.

Lihatlah kini, kecantikan Uchiha satu ini semakin menguar dengan terkotorinya wajah putih nan mulus itu oleh cairan kenikmatannya sendiri.

"Kau cantik, Sasuke... Hh.." Naruto menciumi wajah Sasuke yang semakin terlihat menawan, erotis, apapun itu. Ia tergila-gila pada Uchiha bungsu ini.

"Hh-aku tidak tahan lagi Sasuke-!" Naruto menghentakkan pinggulnya cepat dan cukup keras saat klimaksnya dekat, ia tak akan sempat melepaskan persatuannya. Karena detik berikutnya, ia menembakkan cairan putih kentalnya di dalam tubuh sang Uchiha.

"Fuck! Ghh... Kau sangat nikmat, Sasuke." Naruto terengah keras saat semua kenikmatannya tumpah di dalam sana. Ia merasa lega. Kesenangan ini tak pernah ia dapatkan sebelumnya. Ia seakan kehausan dan baru saja menegak air oase hingga puas hari ini.

Naruto mengatur nafasnya. Ia mengeluarkan miliknya secara perlahan dari lubang ketat itu. Ditatapnya Sang Uchiha yang tampak kelelahan.

Naruto menampilkan cengiran khasnya yang menawan, lalu mencium bibir Sasuke sebelum menangkup kedua pipi sang Uchiha dan menatapnya dengan jujur.

"Kau sudah sangat bersabar, Sasuke." Naruto tertawa samar. "Tapi sudah cukup. Giliran aku yang akan mencintaimu sampai kau merasa penuh dan tidak punya alasan untuk pergi lagi…"

Masih kelelahan pasca klimaks barusan, Sasuke membuka matanya dan balik menatap pria yang baru saja mengucapkan kata cinta untuknya. Kali ini terdengar begitu serius. Tak ada candaan atau kekonyolan. Ah, sesi penuh nafsu pun sudah selesai. Lalu?

"Hn, kau yakin? Aku ini laki-laki sepertimu..." Sanggah Sasuke merasa tidak yakin.

Sasuke senang perasaannya bersambut, tapi ia sedikit merasa getir jika nantinya akan menyusahkan Naruto. Ia sadar bahwa selama ini yang dilakukannya hanya menyusahkan dan membuat Naruto menderita. Karena emosinya, keegoisannya dan segala perilaku kekanakannya.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis merasakan ketulusan Naruto yang 'melarangnya' untuk pergi. Kalau alasannya untuk tetap tinggal sudah ada, untuk apa dia pergi lagi? Mungkin itu adalah retorika Sasuke yang bahkan Sasuke sendiri tak menyadarinya.

"Selama kebodohanmu bisa berkurang, aku akan tak kan pergi..."

Ya, alasan Sasuke untuk tetap tinggal sudah ada. Alasannya adalah keberadaan Naruto yang kini benar adanya bahwa sang Hokage ini mencintainya. Pencariannya berakhir disini. Di pelukan Naruto. Di janji Naruto yang berisikan cinta untuknya.

"Aku-juga mencintaimu, Usuratonkachi..." Jawabnya pelan sedikit berbisik.

"Kalau aku bodoh mana mungkin aku jadi hokage." canda Naruto. "Begini. Aku sangat mencintaimu sejak dulu. Aku hanya tidak yakin. Err-tapi aku bukan homo, Sasuke. Ketertarikanku hanya padamu saja." cerocosnya jujur.

Dia menggendong sang Uchiha dan membawanya ke kamar mandi dalam keadaan bugil. Sasuke mengomel kesal karena setidaknya Naruto bisa menggunakan kain atau apapun untuk menutupi tubuhnya. Naruto hanya menampilkan cengiran khasnya sambil menjawab kalau itu tidak terpikirkan.

Meskipun begitu, keadaan mereka sekarang sudah berubah. Naruto mungkin telah melewatkan hal berharga tapi sekarang tidak lagi. Dia akan menjaga Sasuke dengan segenap jiwanya. Toh, sejak awal dia selalu mementingkan Sasuke lebih dari apapun. Dia siap mengorbankan nyawanya demi Sasuke, bahkan lebih dari itu. Meskipun dulu dia tidak mengerti kenapa Sasuke terasa begitu penting.

Kedewasaan memberinya jawaban bahwa apa yang ia rasakan adalah hal aneh bernama cinta.

Dan ternyata, cinta tak selalu berakhir dengan laki-laki dan perempuan, bukan?

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._** ** _  
_** ** _  
End._**

 ** _Thanks for reading._**

 ** _Please leave your review._**

 ** _Regards._**

 ** _= Kayu dan Api X Artemis Templar =_**


End file.
